Mortamor
Mortamor (originally DeathMore, Deathtamoor in fan-translations JP: デスタムーア) is the antagonist and final boss of Dragon Quest VI. He is the King of Demons who sends four of his greatest minions to conquer the Real World and the Dream World. Characteristics When first confronted, Mortamor appears to be an old demon with gold orbs levitating before each of his hands. Mortamor himself states that this is merely an old man and will, upon first defeat, emerge from the two golden orbs as a hulking, winged demon with spiked shoulders. When this form is defeated Mortamor will literally cast aside his body, becoming the disembodied demonic face and pair of hands he is best known as. Appearances ''Dragon Quest VI Lord Mortamor, also known as the Archfiend, sent Dreadfiends Murdaw , Jamirus , Gracos , and Dhuran from the Dread Realm to help take over the Real World and Dream World. Working from atop a high mountain within the Sea of Nothingness, located in the Dread Realm, The Archfiend rules with an iron fist over its inhabitants. Mortamor acts mostly through his Dreadfiends, and ordered them to seal Alltrades Abbey, Medford Palace, Sorceria, and Cloudsgate Citadel in the process. Mortamor has three forms, an elderly demon form, the second being a mighty looking gargoyle, and the third form, his most powerful form, a gigantic head and two disembodied hands. As truly wicked and powerful as Lord Mortmor might be, even his power pales in comparison to the secret boss, Nokturnus. Dragon Quest Monsters Mortamor (DeathMore at the time) is present in all of his forms from ''Dragon Quest VI, though his hands are part of his final form now and not separate monsters. The player will have to obtain nearly all other members of the boss family to breed all of Mortamor's forms. Mortamor is also the boss behind a gate full of members of the Dragon family that is guarded by an old man and is considered by the residents of GreatTree to be the strongest of the evil lords. ''Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Mortamor appears as a rank X monster and the last member of the Demon family. Recipe: Nimzo x Estark Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 An X rank monster in the special family. Armed with magic regenerator plus great MP and wisdom, Mortamor is one of the better X rank mages. ''Recipe: Nimzo x Estark ''Dragon Quest IX :"Stares enemies into a slumber, then clobbers them with a Kafrizz and Kafrizzle. Can be damaged with darkness. Assesses opponents' strength, then assumes a disguise to suit the situation. No one knows what he really looks like..." - Dragon Quest IX bestiary'' Moratamor appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained after completing Quest #158 (or received at special events). Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Funereal Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. *Take out his hands first! *''In addition, he will always drop a mini medal.'' | valign="top" width="50%" | Skills |} Gallery Deathtamoor2.gif|Second form, Dragon Quest VI. Lefthand.gif|Left hand. Deathtamoor3.gif|Final form, Dragon Quest VI. Righthand.gif|Right hand. Deathmore1.png|First form, Dragon Quest Monsters. Deathmore2.png|Second form, Dragon Quest Monsters. Deathmore3.png|Final form, Dragon Quest Monsters. Deathmore.png|First form, Dragon Quest Monsters 2. Deathmore2.png1|Second form, Dragon Quest Monsters 2. Deathmore3.png1|Final form, Dragon Quest Monsters 2. Demon-mortamor.jpg|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker''. Deathmore.gif Deathmore2.gif Deathmore3.gif Mortamor 1DS.png|First form, "Dragon Quest VI DS" File:Mortamor 2DS.png|Second form, "Dragon Quest VI DS" File:Mortamor 3DS.png|Final form, "Dragon Quest VI DS" Category:Final bosses Category:Dragon Quest VI enemies Category:Dragon Quest VI bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Villains